Avatares del Destino
by el.cibernauta
Summary: La Humanidad esta unida, pero esta aparente paz esta amenazada por una desesperada raza alienígena
1. chapter 1

Es el año 2059, la tierra esta finalmente unida bajo el mandato de la ONU, pero esta paz no pudo ser conseguida sin la sangre y el sufrimiento de la 3ra Guerra Mundial.

Esta aparente era de paz se vio interrumpida por un suceso que cambiaría a la humanidad para siempre, el descubrimiento de vida extraterrestre

Primero comenzó con extraños picos de radiación alrededor de la órbita de Caronte, luego, el observatorio en Titán logro divisar las impactantes imágenes de una nave esférica de dimensiones kilométricas.

Siempre transmitiendo un extraño código.

El viaje de la extraña nave hasta llegar al sistema solar interior tomo alrededor de tres meses, tiempo que se utilizo para estudiarla. Se descubrió que estaba hecha de un material a base de carbono, probablemente de origen biológico.

Su radio era de 200 kilómetros y era ligeramente achatada en los polos, probablemente debido a la fuerza centrífuga de su rotación.

Y el extraño código que emitía eran los patrones de un idioma desconocido, el idioma de los alienígenas.

Las lecturas de energía realizadas desde su descubrimiento indicaban que la nave pasaba de un estado apagado a uno más activo, los exámenes fueron concluyentes, la nave había hibernado para sobrevivir el viaje por el espacio.

Ante la inminente llegada, el gobierno de la tierra tomo todas las medidas necesarias, desde adiestrar lingüistas a equipar a las bases de la luna con lanzaderas de misiles termonucleares.

El día de la llegada, todos los ojos del mundo estuvieron espectantes.

La nave se coloco en una orbita alta entre la tierra y la luna.

Los satélites de la ONU transmitieron un saludo, primero en el idioma de los alienígenas y luego en todos los idiomas de la Tierra.

La nave respondió enviando un audio de horas, fascinante para algunos, extenuante para otros.

En el se relata la larga historia de los alienígenas, el aspecto de ellos y su mundo, los avances científicos que tuvieron (Principalmente en ingeniería genética), y el desastre que los obligo a huir de su sistema solar el día que fue destruido por una supernova cercana.

La raza humana pregunto las intenciones de los visitantes y estos dieron una respuesta corta.

"Asiló, asilo en el único planeta habitable que conocemos en la galaxia"

Luego enviaron un modelo tridimensional de las áreas de la tierra mas óptimas para su colonización, lo que indigno a muchos lideres mundiales ya que abarcaba mas del 75 de la superficie terrestre.

Ante la negativa de la Tierra los alienígenas dieron dos opciones: o ellos permitían el asentamiento Nihilux (así se llamaba su especie) o ellos tomarían la Tierra por la fuerza.

Y el intento de buscar una tercera opción ofendió al comandante Nihilux, quien disparo un proyectil cerca de las costas de Nueva York, lo que provoco una respuesta inmediata de las plataformas de misiles en la Luna.

El ataque alienígena provoco un maremoto que inundó las costas de la ciudad y la respuesta humana daño severamente a la nave alienígena, que se retiró del sistema solar interno a una velocidad mucho mayor a las previas registradas.

Los días pasaron...

Las labores de recate y reconstrucción iniciaron.

Pero la tierra nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Fin.


	2. Capítulo 2

La presencia militar en la ciudad fue reforzada en los días siguientes, los ciudadanos fueron evacuados y los cielos eran constantemente patrullados por aviones caza.

Todos a la espera de una invasión a gran escala, pero, el ataque no vendría por tierra, sino por mar.

El 23 de mayo de 2059, a las 23 horas, una enorme criatura salio del océano pacífico.

La mejor forma de describirlo es como un cruce entre dinosaurio y gorila, con la coraza de un cangrejo, la cabeza de un calamar y con constantes descargas eléctricas saliendo de su cuerpo

El pulso electro magnético que genero al llegar a tierra dejo la ciudad completamente a oscuras, salvándose solo el equipo militar.

La batalla que siguió a continuación fue posteriormente conocida como la Primera Gran Batalla Kaijo y el monstruo seria apodado Electro-C'Thulu.

Cada hora más y más terreno era perdido ante a el implacable avance de la criatura, los ataques convencionales eran incapaces de penetrar la su dura coraza y la maquinaria militar era derretida por potentes descargas de plasma. Los países de la tierra enviaban refuerzos sin parar, barcos atacaban desde el océano y aviones soltaban todas las bombas disponibles.

Miles de vidas se perdieron esa noche y para las 6 am, Nueva York fue declarada oficialmente perdida.

Los Nihilux siempre usaron animales para la guerra y ahora usarían a los mas poderosos que podían crear.

Fin de la Parte dos.


End file.
